Vorágine
by Ms.Cerisier
Summary: —Pero deseas estar más con él, y quizás Lavi disfrutaría más este paseo al igual que yo. —las palabras fluyen de mi boca sin control, no me mirarás herido pero si con furia contenida. —Joder, podrías callar esa bocaza tuya Moyashi. AU. shonen-ai.


**Título**: Vorágine.  
**Fandom**-Man  
**Claim**: Allen Walker.  
**Rating**: T  
**Adv**: AU, shonen-ai, OoC-ess, hints de Lavi/Allen y Kanda/Alma.

a/n: Salió después de enterarme de quien es Alma Karma, no, no soy fan de la pareja y aunque Alma no me caiga mal (ni bien) sigue siendo Yullen (yey!), so, no hay bashing rly, igual esto es muy random-crack- y debí añadir non-con; ahora no sé si tendrá continuación... ya fue lo suficiente extraño hmp. De verdad espero se entienda y les llegue a gustar. ¿Ya mencione que estoy nerviosa?...es la primera vez que manejo a Allen en primera persona (POV _sucks_!)

* * *

Se veía el vaho de mi respiración contra el cristal, por un momento estuve tentado a escribir o dibujar algo sobre él, cualquier cosa que liberara por algunos cuantos segundos a mi sofocada mente, a mi conciencia de la opresiva situación.

Tendría que estar feliz de haber cumplido mi cometido y lograr una _cita_ contigo, aunque al decir cita entro a un terreno peligroso; en mi rostro debía estar dibujada una mueca feliz y el brillo soñador en las pozas grises que son mis ojos. Pero nada de eso sucede y entiendo perfectamente el porqué.

—Se ve hermosa la ciudad desde aquí. —intentó de nuevo, algo cansado por tu prolongado mutismo.

—Hmp.

Me gruñes y con eso entiendo que cualquier iniciativa de establecer una conversación es improcedente, no me sorprendo; redundante, pero ya lo sabía. No es conmigo con quien deseas estar, y yo mismo me encuentro ligeramente sorprendido de que aceptaras gastar la tarde conmigo en vez de con esa persona; "quizás", "quizás" y todo se vuelve una quimera en mi propia minerva silenciosa y platónica. Estás a mi lado y sin embargo te noto tan lejos.

—No deberías haber venido. —Digo sin mirarte, concentrándome en las luces de los edificios circundantes a la noria.

—Tú me invitaste, garbanzo idiota.

—Por eso mismo.

Y el cinismo de mis propias palabras me desgarran, _Kanda nunca debió aceptar_, me digo. Tardo menos de un segundo en procesar mi propia afirmación, _lo sé, lo sé, lo sé_.

—Si no hubiera querido estar aquí no habría aceptado. —Me dices, pero no te escucho realmente.

—Pero deseas estar más con él, y quizás Lavi disfrutaría más este paseo al igual que yo. —Las palabras fluyen de mi boca sin control, no me mirarás herido pero sí con furia contenida.

En el pequeño compartimiento sólo se oye silencio, denso e incapaz de ser atravesado. Mi aseveración tiene sentido, necesitas estar junto a Alma, yo necesito distraerme y Lavi siempre era una buena opción; todo sería más fácil si mi corazón eligiera a Lenalee o Lavi, Lou Fa está más que dispuesta a acogerlo.

Suspiro, deseando haber elegido la montaña rusa en vez de la rueda de la fortuna, así no tendría necesidad de hablar o fingir que te encuentras a mi lado, bastaría con la velocidad y altura de aquel vertiginoso juego.

—No pongas palabras en mi boca que no son mías, moyashi. —Dices después de unos minutos, asiento distraídamente abstrayéndome en lo profundo de mis pensamientos.

—No asumas cosas de las que nunca sabrás la verdad. —Lo sé.

—Vale.

—No vuelvas a decir que prefieres a Lavi antes que a mí.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó confuso. —Eres tú el que debería tener definido lo que quieres Kanda, no puedes ir por el mundo ignorando tus propios deseos, al menos aquellos que pueden ser cumplidos.

Pensaba en tu amigo, y en mí mismo, en lo contrastantes que somos; en la textura de mi piel y lo simple de mi pelo, no tengo nada especial que salte a la vista y eso me deprime un poco. Tú nunca podrías quererme como lo quieres a él, porque somos diferentes, él llego primero y siempre se quedará ahí. Por eso no entiendo cómo es que prefieres estar en una feria llena de cosas que detestas, en vez de cuidar a la persona que más quieres, ¿_te gusta verme sufrir Kanda_?

No dices nada y yo bajo la cabeza, dime ¿qué puedo decir yo?, debería dejar que todo se lo lleve el viento, sería infinitamente mejor al dolor que cruza mi pecho.

—¿Por qué me invitaste?

_Porque te quiero_.

—Después de esto te puedes ir, él te necesita.

—¿De quién diablos me hablas?

—_Alma_ —te susurro, tan débil que temo que no escuches; esta vez deseo que lo sepas.

—Che.

Y lo haces, sonrío cabizbajo, patético; si tú me lo pides saldría de tu vida, lo juro. Me iría por tu bien, quizás por el mío.

—Me iré a Londres, sigo sin entender por qué te cuento a ti primero. —Mentira—. Cross quiere que conozca a alguien, no sé qué trame está vez.

En realidad mi maestro quería comprometerme, un matrimonio conveniente y pragmático; dudo que aquello no tenga que ver con sus interminables deudas; suspiro, quizás todo aquel meollo fue un factor importante para que me decidiera a invitarte. Vaya.

—Por favor, no le digas a nadie sobre esto…

—¿Por qué_ Alma_?

Me descoloca el sentido de tu pregunta, el suave tono de tu voz al pronunciar su nombre, y me duele, porque siempre ha dolido no ser correspondido por la persona que amas, ¿_soy cursi Kanda_?, o simplemente fatalista.

—Bueno, él es tu mejor amigo. —te digo.

—Idiota.

Me atreví a voltearme y sonreírte, debería ser feliz con el sólo hecho de saberme algo en tu vida, lo intento y fracaso, soy egoísta Kanda ¿lo has notado? todos aquellos celos, el rencor hacia una persona inocente. Soy una mala persona.

—Si tienes tiempo me gustaría probar la montaña rusa. —digo lentamente sin perder la sonrisa, tratando de quitar la tensión de la plática, me he resignado—. Aunque puedo ir solo, pero Lavi siempre ha hecho comentarios raros sobre subirse solo a ese tipo de juegos.

—Pero creo que este clima no será del todo favorable, pero nada se puede hacer ¿ne?, hay veces que la naturaleza, el mismo flujo de la misma, evita algunas cosas… es más, parece que va a llover y en todo caso se suspendería el funcionamiento ¿no es triste?, es la primera vez que vengo a una feria con…

—Joder, podrías callar esa bocaza tuya Moyashi.

—Vale, pero de verdad hubiese querido probar el juego. —no es del juego de lo que hablo, si no de estos sentimientos. —Una verdadera lástima.

—Súbete al jodido juego entonces.

—_No puedo_.

Mi voz se quiebra y subo mis delgadas manos tratando de cubrir un sollozo.

—Qué raro ¿quizás un resfriado? —trato de excusarme.

Sin embargo me miras con suspicacia directo a mis ojos, y no evito perderme en la profundidad de los tuyos, en lo hermoso que se ve tu cabello bajo la tenue luz de los edificios y la luna. Te amo.

—Debería irme a casa.

No me siento mal, pero estoy a punto de llorar, sabes que un adiós, ¿cierto Kanda?

—No te vayas.

Es débil, y por un momento pensé que aquel susurro era producto de mi imaginación, negaba una vez más que el brillo que despiden tus ojos al verme no fuera más que odio contenido. No necesito más sufrimiento. Pero notar tus brazos sobre mí y tu tibio aliento en mi lóbulo izquierdo me hizo pensar que no era tan sólo otro sueño.

—Eres un idiota frijol, no te vayas.

—¿Irme a dónde?

—A Londres. —dices, cierro los ojos.

—¿por qué?, tú me odias Kanda.

—Sí te odio —me dices, –sin embargo eso no significa que desee que te vayas, grandísimo imbécil.

¿Estaría mal subir mis brazos y abrazarte?

—Te mataré si te largas.

—Para cuando te des cuenta ya estaré ahí. —reproche reluctante.

—Te encontraría.

¿De verdad harías eso por mí?, ¿te subirías de nuevo al carrusel que son mis emociones?

—Te quiero.

Y todo está dicho, sólo falta bajar de la noria aceptando tu decisión.

* * *

Editado: 5 de mayo, gracias a Shui-chan por betar al bicho 3.


End file.
